The Tournament of Souls
by Lil fighter for good
Summary: Yes, another tournament, but none like any before. Enter the tournament at your own risk. If you lose the tournament, you lose your soul, but if a reikai loses their soul, how will they continue? You'll have to read to find out, you can enter yourself. R
1. first hearing

Lil fighter for good: Hi, this might be a good fic. Dunno, depends on if you ppl are nice or not. Oh well, enjoy."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu Hakusho.  
  
Yusuke lay on the grass on the side of the hill, right next to Kieko. The two were on a date in the park. They were alone, no one to bother them or to bug them, just the two of them. The sun was setting and it was beginning to get cold. Yusuke pulled the shivering Kieko closer to his body and wrapped his arms around her when……………….  
"Hello, Yusuke. I'm afraid to cut your date short, but we have word of a new tournament that you might be interested in." Boton said and sat there floating on her oar.  
"No, not again." Yusuke said shortly.  
"Oh, but Yusuke, this tournament will give you power and strength and another person's soul." Boton whined, but shaped up near the end and Yusuke perked up.  
"Did you say someone else's soul? Yusuke asked and Boton nodded her head.  
"The tournament of souls, as it's been named, is really hard and challenging. If you lose, you lose your soul. You'd be lucky to come out alive, well unlike a zombie." Boton said and Yusuke began to think.  
"Please don't do it, Yusuke." Kieko began to beg, but Yusuke shook his head.  
"Is it another mission that I HAVE to do?" Yusuke asked and Boton nodded her head solemnly.  
"Yes, I'm afraid it is." Boton said and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. Yusuke took her from her and looked at it.  
  
Name:  
Age:  
Race:  
Rank (D- to S):  
Power (where you get the most power from):  
Main Attacks:  
Weapon(s):  
Reason for fighting (optional):  
Team:  
  
"Looks like they're just fancy pants." Yusuke said and filled out the info.  
  
Name: Yusuke Urameshi Age: 14 Race: Human Class: A  
Power (where you get the most power from): My spirit Main Attacks: Spirit gun, spirit wave, shot gun Weapon(s): My fist Reason for fighting (optional): none Team: Leader of Team Urameshi  
  
"Yes, well, it's a tournament." Boton said, taking the form from Yusuke.  
"So how long till the tournament begins?" Yusuke asked.  
"One month. I must go. Meet in the park, right here in one month. Cya Yusuke." Boton said and disappeared.  
"Well, that ruined the date." Kieko said.  
"Oh cheer up Kieko. I can make it up for you. We'll go on another one." Yusuke said as he stood up and held out his hand for Kieko.  
"Fine." Kieko replied as Yusuke helped her up and then they left.  
  
"Koenma here, one month surely flies as we see them next and the tournament is raging, but…….what's this? We need another fighter? Oh where are we ever going to find another fighter? That's next time, in the 'finding of the fifth fighter.' How are we ever going to find him?"  
  
Lil fighter for good: "Hey anyone who wants to can be in this. Here's the form like Yusuke had to fill out."  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Hair Color:  
  
Hair style:  
  
Eye color:  
  
Race (demon, human, etc):  
  
Class (D- to S, look at bottom to see ranking system):  
  
Power (where you get your power from):  
  
Attacks (please give lil info bout attacks):  
  
Weapons (optional):  
  
Reason for fighting (optional):  
  
Clothing:  
  
Description:  
  
Personality:  
  
Family:  
  
Relationship (optional):  
  
Team:  
  
Other:  
  
Class- D-, D, D, C-, C, C, B-, B, B, A-, A, A, S-, S, S  
  
Teams:  
  
Team Urameshi- Team Asura (bad guys-  
Urameshi Yusuke (leader) Asura Kiryu (leader)  
Jaganshi Hiei Stars Kurama Ki-ru Kuwabara Kazuma Bakhu Jaganshi Yume Ki-Rokey  
  
Team Chicara (fire)- Team Mizu (water and ice-  
Panocheli Miya Mizu Shana (leader)  
Ryuzaki Kia (leader) Hikotori Kasemei Senpai Wyatt Monique Chikyuu Kai Touya Tasuke Teiko De-Raito Shainingu  
  
Team Yashura (has lots of spirit energy)- Team Takae (mixture-  
Yashura Haruto (leader) Takae Serenity (leader)  
TatsukiMountain Trinity Nukami Aizu Kathjina Hagiri Kaname Jin SoushiRyou Angeline Bottger  
  
Boys tooken-  
Kurama: Aizu Nukami (the lucky one)  
  
Jaganshi Hiei: Stars  
  
Touya: Monique (I have a feeling I'm gunna get beat by Linkintears88 for that, but I like that there's one in love with Touya and one's his girlfriend. hm makes for a pretty good fight when the two meet, team Mizu VS team Yashura. don't kill me linkintears88 goes and hides in a locked room)  
  
Jin: Kathjina (if you don't like this then I can change it.)  
  
Shishi Wakamaru: Yume Jaganshi  
  
Urameshi Yusuke: Kia Ryuzaki  
  
Hagiri Kaname (Sniper): Ki-Rokey  
  
Kuwabara Kazuma- Miya Panocheli  
  
And announcers are- Subara and Shishi Wakamaru.  
  
Lil fighter for good: "Thanks to all who enter. This page will be updated every now and then when I get characters to fill up each team. I might begin before all teams are full, I'm not sure yet. Oh well, get you character in. Ja." 


	2. meeting

Lil fighter for good: "Hi, this is my first tournament fic, so no killing me. Oh ya, well, please review and tell me what you think. Arigato. Enjoy."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I own some of the characters you will see, other than they the others belong to some kind people who reviewed to be in the fic or belong to Yoshihiro Togashi becuz they belong to yu yu Hakusho orginaly.  
  
One month had passed by quickly and now it was tiem for the beginning of the tournament. Yusuke was trudging his way to the meeting spot,a nd wasn't too happy bout it ether. He finaly reached it in time to watch the arrival of Boton. Boton flew down on her oar and on the back was another girl. She looked about 15 years old, straight black hair with red tips. Her blue eyes fell upon Yusuke when they reached the ground and she hopped off. She was wearing a black tank top with the words "fighter" in red on it, black capris, and black knee high boots. She hand a bow and a sack of arrows on her back and a sword at her waist. She gave a smirk.  
"The name's Yume Jaganshi and don't forget it." Yume said in a sly yet treatening tone and Hiei narrowed his eyes at the girl. For Hiei's sister, she acted more along the lines of his twin, like the devil had two reincarnations.  
"Great two hell bringers for the price of one." Yusuke sighed and Boton began to speak.  
"Yes, well, we better get going. Don't want to miss the announcement saying what will be happeneing, now do we? Let's go!" Boton said in a cheerful voice trying to lighten the mood and get them in a happy mood. They began to trudge to the place of the meeting of the tournament. While off somewhere in the woods, an unhappy girl was chopping down trees while the other four looked on. The trees fell and then were sliced into logs in the girl's frustration. There was a rustle and a group of demons came out and caught site of the girl.  
"Hey look, at pretty beaut, oh and look, she has her own guards of weaklings." One of them said.  
"I'd sure love her." Another one said.  
"Get her!" Another on cried and they all rushed forward and the girl snapped around and faced them. There was a flash of light and all the demons lay on the ground. The girl placed her sword back in the sheath and the other four just starred in shock.  
"Let's go, it's nearing the time to head off to the meeting." The girl said and snapped to her team, her raven black hair gliding over and behind her head and her black eyes falling upon her team. The all nodded and they walked off to the tournament. The place of meeting was likea stadium with a dome over head. Yusuke and go arrived and went right in. A girl stood on stage with nonother than Shishi Wakamaru by her side.  
"Welcome. This might be one of the biggest turn-outs for the tournament, excluding those that are being black mailed or being paid to fight. Ya, well, welcome. My name is Subara and this fine fellow to my left is Shishi Wakamaru! We are the two hosts of the tournament. Now, I'll stop tpeaking and let Shishi Wakamaru explain the rules." Subara said with a little too much perkyness and excitement in her voice.  
"Yes, well, the rules are quite simple. Stay out of the ring for longer then the ten count then you lose. If you get knocked out and remain out for more then the ten count, you lose. If you are killed, then of course, you lose. And in case any of you forgot, if you lose, you lose your soul." Shishi Wakamaru said and Subara nodded.  
"Yes, and only one team will remain alive. But that team might lose some teammates while fighting. In order to advance, from the first matches you can't lose any teammates. On the island, you can only advance as long as you have lost only ONE teammate, or none. There's most likely four matches, the two teams that make it to the finals have to have three or more teammates in order to participate. Oh yes, and team captains have to stay alive, along with fight. This should be interesting. Now, we will be heading to the boat, but it doesn't leave till sunup tomorrow. I'll give you the directions, hope you don't forget them. From this building you head south, when you reach the quicksand, take a head east, when you reach the giant boulder shaped like an X head south once more and keep heading south till you find large pieaces of wood that are burning, follow those to the water and there the boat will be. It's already there, but it won't leave till sun up tomorrow. Be ready for the fights even though you get one day to chill on the boat and then the fights begin." Subara said really egarly and Yusuke couldn't help but start to hate her.  
"Yes. We will see you all by sun up tomorrow." Shishi Wakamaru said and the two announcers disappeared into thin air.  
"That was a bunch of crap." Yusuke said and crossed his arms. He and his team had started leaving, but stopped when some familer voices stopped him.  
"Why if it ain't Yusuke Urameshi and team Urameshi." Jin's voice came out loud and clear. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara turned around to see three familer faces.  
"Heh, I thought you'd have enough with the dark tournament, Jin." Yusuke said with a smirk.  
"Nah, nothing like a good healthy fight, I always say." Jin said.  
"More like you've been saying since you watched Yusuke defeat older Taguro." Touya said.  
"Hey, how's our team's favorite ice master?" Yusuke asked with a goofy smile on his face.  
"Fine, been training some more, to make sure I defeat you this time, Kurama." Touya said and looked at Kurama who smiled.  
"Fine." Kurama said.  
"What's he doing here?" Kuwabara asked and pointed to the third one standing there.  
"Hagiri Kaname, you do remember Sniper don't you Kuwabara? He worked for Sensui." Boton said and Hagiri gave a smirk.  
"Hey Hagiri, long time no see." Yusuke said as he walked over and slapped the older boy on the back.  
"Ya, this time I will kill you. Hiei interrupted that last time, if I have to fight Hiei, fine then. He ALMOST killed me last time, but I won't make the same mistake this time." Hagiri said with a smirk and Hiei smirked also.  
"So, I'm guessing you all are on the same team? Or atleast you two, Jin and Touya." Yusuke and walked back over to his team.  
"Nope, we're all split up. I belong to Team Takae." Jin said with one of his goofy smiles.  
" I'm on team Mizu." Touya said crossing his arms.  
"Team Yashura." Sniper said and Yusuke scratched his head and then shrugged.  
"Figures." Yusuke said and the others laughed.  
"You're an idiot, Yusuke." Yume said and everyone stopped laughing.  
"Great, another reincarnation of the devil, like Hiei." Touya said.  
"No, the true devil reincarnated is the leader of team Asura." Hagiri said and pointed to a girl with long raven black hair and black eyes that didn't seem to show anything, no emotions or anything. She had on black capris with a silver chain, black t-shirt, black sneakers, and chains on her wrists. She was around Kurama's height. As for weapons, she had a chain-blade wrapped around her waist, a staff tied to her back, a yumi on her back, and a wakizashi on the right side of her waist and a keibo on the left. She was talking to four fighters, who they guessed was her team. All of a sudden Kuwabara got the chills.  
"That girl gives me the chills. It's as if she's not even alive." Kuwabara said and an overly hyper bouncy girl started to jump higher than the crowd and was held down by another boy from her team, but they made out some words.  
"Ki-Rokey, no more sugar for you!!!!!!!" The boy said, he too had black hair, but he had clear brown eyes. The girl, that was Ki-Rokey, had too have been one hyper-active 13 year old. Her hair was black with silver streaks in it and her eyes were bright crimson. She was wearing a teal t-shirt under a ghost white hoodie and dark blue jeans.  
"You stink, Ki-Ru." Ki-Rokey said, sticking out her toungue.  
"She acts just like a little girl, is she even on that team?" Kurama asked and Hagiri nodded.  
"Ya, that's Team Asura alright. Ki-ru, Stars, Bakhu, Ki-Rokey, and the leader Kiryu." Hagiri said. Stars was a girl with long firey red hair that went to her waist and redish/greenish eyes. Bakhu was a girl who had dark brown hair that went to her shoulder with green streaks in it and her eyes were dark green tinted red. She wore a long-sleeved dark gray shirt, that goes over her hands, a black punk collar, black cuffs with golden ankhs on them around her wrists over the sleeves, a hole in the left shoulder, a necklace with diamond shaped jade, black pants with holes in the knees, black fighting shoes and a belt around the left leg.  
"Well, we better get going, we have to get to the boat later on and we don't want to miss the boat." Boton said trying to lighten the mood. All of a sudden, three girls stood there, one gripped Touya's arm, one gripped Jin's arm, and the third crossed her arms and pouted. The girl who was holding Jin's arm had blue eyes and her blue hair went to her waist in a braid. She had on blue and sliver outfit that looks simlar to Jin's. The girl attached to Touya had long wavey brown hair and light brown eyes. She had on black jean shorts, ice blue peasent blouse, silver edition of The One Ring, and white sneakers. She girl who was pouting had long jet black hair and her bangs were red on the tips and slightly covered her vilot purple eyes, that almost look midnight blue. She had on a black spegetti strap tank top that stopped a few inches above belly button and black elbow length fingerless fishnet gloves with low rise black baggy jeans with a chain worn in belt holes and hangs loosely around waist and red and orange flames riseing from the bottom of her jeans and black combat boots.  
"Hiya, I'm Monique, from team Mizu." The girl that had Touya's arm said.  
"I'm Kathjina, from team Takae." The girl attached to Jin said. The girl who was pouted stopped and frowned.  
"I'm Tatsuki, from team Yashura." She said.  
"Touya, Shana say's we're leaving, so let's go." Monique said and began to pull Touya away.  
"Cya." Touya managed to get out. The other just waved.  
"Oh ya, that reminds me, Jin, Serenity says we're leaving also. Come on." Kathjina said and bowed to Team Urameshi, just to be proper.  
"Cya, Jin." Yusuke said.  
"Ya, hopefully in a fight Urameshi." Jin said and Kathjina began to pull him away like Monique did to Touya.  
"Let's go Hagiri. Haruto says we're leaving. He doesn't want to hang around her any longer." Tatsuki said and Hagiri nodded.  
"Catch'ya around." Hagiri said and walked off with Tatsuki. There was a loud bang as they looked to see Yume on the ground, along with Hiei and Kurama. Three little munchkins had ran into them. One with sunglasses, one with a hat, and one that just looked dazzed. A girl ran over and bent down beside the three boys. Her hair was dirty blonde with white highlights, it went to her shoulders in braids, and her eyes were a light green.  
"Are, you okay?" The girl asked the three boys and they each sat up.  
"Yes, Kia." They said, but only two voices were heard. The girl, Kia, stood up and bowed to Yusuke.  
"Yusuke Urameshi, I presume. I am sorry bout these three. The youngest of our team and a bit of a handful. You are sorry, aren't you, boys?" Kia said casting a glare at the three and they bowed to Yusuke as Yume, Kurama, and Hiei got up.  
"We're sorry. Please forgive us." Only two voices were heard.  
"Nah, forget about it. We all screw up sometime." Yusuke said and the three boys looked up and smiled.  
"I'd punish those brats." Yume said crossing her arms.  
"They have their faults, like we have our's. It ain't their fault that theirs is worse than ours." Kia said and the boy with the sunglasses tipped his slightly and Yusuke got a quick glance at the kid's eyes. They were pure white, nothing was there in his eyes.  
"My name is Wyatt, sir." The boy with sunglasses had put them back to normal and bowed. He had brown hair and it was spiked and wore those sunglasses. He wore black pants, red shirt with black flames, black shoes, and a black jacket with red flames.  
"My name is Kai, sir." Another boy said. He had black hair that went to his shoulder and covered his left eye and his eyes were red, along with somewhat glowing with the sun starting to set. He had on brown shorts with a loose black belt with darts on it, sneakers, a white t-shirt, and black biker gloves on his hands. The third boy just bowed and didn't say anything.  
"That's Teiko, he doesn't talk. I bet he can, he's probably just nervous or something." Kia said and Kai just smirked. Teiko had short yellow hair with red bangs and his eyes were red. He wore black shoes black pants with a chain on them, black shirt with red flames. The hair that covered Kai's left side shifted for a sec and glowed when the sun of the sunset hit it, Yusuke saw it and noticed the scar that was on his face, a fire pheniox. Then it was covered again and Yusuke kept his mouth shut.  
"We should get going, Kia. It might be a long hike there, and with those three, it might take a lil longer." A new girl appeared. She had black hair in a pony tail and medium grey eyes. She wore full hooded green cloak.  
"Ya, you're right Miya. Kai, Wyatt, Teiko, come on, we're leaving. Cya round, Team Urameshi." Kia said and the five of them walked off.  
"What team was that?" Kurama asked.  
"Team Chicara." Yume said.  
"You guys, I get this weird feeling from that group, too." Kuwabara said and his whole body was tingling.  
"Ya, did you notice the fire pheniox scar on Kai's face or the fact that Wyatt's eyes are clear, no color or pupils to it?" Yusuke asked, but the other's just shook their heads.  
"You must be losing it, Yusuke." Boton said.  
"No, I really saw it." Yusuke said, more like whining, but who cares. Team Urameshi began to walk away. They have a long night's hule to get there, because their lil perky tour guide, couldn't keep them awake. By the time they reached the flames, even Yume and Hiei were sleeping while walking.  
"We're here!" Boton shouted joyfuly and woke them all up.  
"What time is it?" Kuwabara asked right after a yawn.  
"I have no clue, but you have the rest of the night to sleep, knowing that we aren't far from the boat." Boton said and they all walked off to the side. There was a cracking noise and two red eyes glowed out from the tree.  
"Ah, it's a monster and it's come to eat me!!!!!!!" Kuwabara screamed and hid behind Boton. There was laughter heard and three boys jumped from the tree, Kai, Wyatt, and Teiko. Teiko had a smirk on his face and waved hello. Wyatt had his arms crossed, but with a smirk on his face. Kai was the one with the glowing eyes and he was smirking while trying to hide the laughter building inside him. All of a sudden, a burning feeling swept up through Kai and his left side began to burn. Kai feel to his knees clutching the left side of his face.  
"Kai!" Wyatt said and the two other boys went to his side. Teiko made a motion to get Wyatt's attention. Writing started to appear in the air- 'Get Kia, or we should take Kai to water.' "You need water?" Yusuke asked and pulled a water bottle out of his backpack. He tosses it to Teiko and Wyatt leaned Kai back just as Teiko poured some of the water onto Kai's face. The water turned to steam and Kai's face went from hysterical to clam. Kai clossed his eyes and took a deep breath. Wyatt let go of Kai and Kai sat up. Teiko tossed a half full bottle of water back to Yusuke.  
"Thank you." Kai said and rubbed the left side of his face.  
"What was up?" Boton asked.  
"You guys aren't from around here, are you?" Kai asked with a small smile. The three boys sat down and looked at team Urameshi.  
"Nope. I'm Yusuke Urameshi, I'm a spirit detective from the human world." Yusuke said.  
"You're famous, where Teiko comes from." Wyatt said.  
"Huh?" Yusuke asked and Teiko nodded.  
"Teiko came from a small village of fire demons. There, spirit detectives are welcome. It was a peaceful village. Teiko says, that if he makes it, he'll take you there, if you also escape." Wyatt said.  
"Sure." Yusuke said.  
"Unlike Teiko, I come from the human world." Kai said and crossed his arms.  
"I, too, come from the human world, but I'm not pure human. I'm half human, half fire demon!" Wyatt smiled.  
"Ya, well, it's cool to see more humans in the fighting around here then demons." Kai said.  
"Hey! Hiei's my hero! Heie's my fav demon fighter and Yusuke's my fav human fighter!" Wyatt snapped.  
"So, you know bout us?" Yusuke said and all three boys nodded their heads.  
"Of course. You're team won the dark tournament. You beat the taguro brothers. Thankyou, Teiko's half sister wanted to say thank you, but she was kidnapped. Teiko's half sister was an ice apperition. So, she too, was plagued by the taguro brother's." Wyatt spoke up.  
"That's horrible." Boton said.  
"But now they're gone!" Wyatt chirped up.  
"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, what's up with the sunglasses, kid. It's nighttime." Yume said and Kai's smile turned into a forwn as he looked towards Wyatt. Wyatt placed a hand on his sunglasses and slowly felt the rim.  
"Do you want to see what's behind the glasses?" Wyatt asked in a small voice.  
"Yes, I find myself curious." Kurama said and Wyatt slowly removed them. At first, he had his eyes closed then he opened them to show nothing but white, his eyes were white, no color or pupils.  
"Wow, that looks horrible." Boton managed to say and Wyatt laughed.  
"Not really, I don't mind nor care." Wyatt placed his sunglasses back on.  
"I like it better with the glasses on." Kuwabara said and it made everyone laugh.  
"What's was up with you and the water? Why did you need water and what happened to you?" Yume asked and Kai went pale.  
"That's the only reason you don't know. You don't remember the fire from nine years ago, do you?" Kai asked.  
"Ya, I remember something bout that. They couldn't find what had sparked or start the fire, but luckly the three that lived there got out. The child had sevre burns to his back and a bad burn on his face. Wait, you're not telling us, you're that kid?" Kurama asked and Wyatt removed his shirt and turned around. His back showed gashes and marks where things had hit him on the back, each one, looking more painful than the last. Wyatt turned back around and put his shirt back on.  
"Yes, I am that boy." Wyatt said and touched his left side.  
"Wait, it said that something happened to the left side of your face. What happened?" Yusuke asked and Wyatt sighed.  
"I minis as well tell you everything that happened. I was four, then, and now I'm nine. I started that fire. My powers had just awoken. It was a small simple fire in my room, I tried to put it out, but it set afire my bed and that spread all over my room. The smoke detectr went off, my dad ran in. the fire got out of the room and started to spread. It spread all over the house. Dad pulled mom out and stayed by his side, but my foot caught caught and I fell to the ground and something hot fell onto my back and as I got up, more things did. In order to get out I had to run through one last flames. When I did, I died." Wyatt said and took his hand off his left side.  
"Wait, you said you were four, but now you're nine, but that fire happened nine yers ago. How can that be? And you said you died, but you sit here before us." Yusuke said.  
"Nine years ago, I died and was reborn. You see, a pheniox never dies." Wyatt said and slowly pulled back his hair on the left side of his face to reveal the scar of a fire pheniox.  
"Okay, so other than that, you're normal." Kuwabara said with a sigh and Kai laughed.  
"Tell them bout what first happened when you were reborn, Wyatt." Kai said.  
"I lost my hearing. I'm deaf, but My senses are better than ever, just like Kai's and Teiko's." Wyatt said.  
"So, what's your story, lil non-talkative kid. Cat got your toungue. Or maybe you think you're better then us or something. Huh? Go ahead, tell the world." Yume said in a sharp toungue and Teiko's frown disappeared and his eyes became watery.  
"Hey, watch your toungue." Kai yelled and Wyatt inched closer to Teiko and placed a hand on Teiko's shoulder.  
"Hey, man, she doesn't know. Don't let it get to you. You seem to be more of the baby of the team." Wyatt said trying to turn Teiko mad than sad. Letters were cast in the air, fire letters- I'm mute thank you very much. I can't speak.  
"So, that's why you're mister happy all the time. You're a mute." Yusuke said and Teiko nodded with a smile on his face.  
"This tournament is growing weirder and weirder. There's a mute kid, a blind kid, a deaf kid, and maybe a bunch more people like that." Boton said with a shudder.  
"Add to your list people who have no souls and people with no past memories, and people who are dead." Kia's voice rang out as she and Miya joined them.  
"Dead people?" Kuwabara said with a shudder and Miya nodded.  
"Yup, two of them. Ryou of team Mizu and Shai of team Yashura." Miya said.  
"Now, what about people with no souls?" Boton asked.  
"There are people in this tournament with no souls." Miya replied.  
"And what's this bout people with no past memories?" Hiei asked, a little interested.  
"Like it sounds. Some people don't remember their past and are searching for memories of their past and searching for answers." Kia replied and threw a pair of sunglasses at Kai.  
"What're these for?" Kai said and looked at the sunglasses.  
"You're eyes are already growing annoying." Kia said and Kai growled as he put the glasses over his eyes and the glowing stopped, but Wyatt's face started to glow in the first light of the morning.  
"Looks like it's tiem to head to the boat." Yusuke said and got up. Boton stood up and brushed herself off.  
"I'll meet you on the island, Yusuke. Kieko, Shizuru, and Yukina are coming along, too. Koenma is sure to be there." Boton said her oar appeared and the other team just starred in shock.  
"What the heck????? Who are you????????" Four out of the five of them yelled in shock.  
"The name is Boton, pilot of the river sticks and spirit guide to the dead, I'm also the grim reeper of souls and many other names. I'm also Yusuke's partner in crime when it comes to his missions as spirit detective. I report directly to Koenma and his father." Boton said and her oar slowly floated up higher.  
"Tell the baby not to pack much, this tournament won't be long." Yusuke said and Boton pouted.  
"You do realize, Yusuke, that lord Koenma, is not a baby. Anywho, good luck Yusuke and don't get killed." Boton said and disappeared.  
"Well, shall we head off to the boat?" Yusuke asked when everyone was standing and they nodded. They headed off to the boat, not knowing what might happen aboard the boat, will they have to fight their new friends, or will something worse even happen? Which six teams will advance? Who knows? Find out next time.  
  
Yusuke: Yusuke here, so the first part of the tournament arrives,a nd I ain't feeling too well. That girl Kiryu gives me the creeps. Other than everyone getting sick and the tournament first part being put on hold, what'll the tournament do when certain people start going missing? Hey, maybe everyone's favorite badass might get a good part and get to play the detective for once while I puke in the bathroom. Well, more teams will apear and some aren't so friendly, take team asura for example. They bad to the bone and when it's a match against their leader against another kid, things turn ugly on the boat when as we get stranded on some island till a new boat comes for us, but will come first, us killing each other, us driving each other up the palm trees, or people disappearing and not being found? I'll let you guess, as for me, I'm relaxing while I have the chance. Ja ne. 


End file.
